otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Location:Cold Springs
Cold Springs = Cold Springs is a small American town located in Chapman County, northern California. With a population of roughly 3,200, is is situated within a valley between three towering mountain ranges, which shroud the area in a near perpetual shadow and a blanket of low passing clouds and fog. The town proper, and Sovereign Lake itself generally receives an average of one to two hours of direct sunlight on a clear summer day. Cold Springs was a mining town that sprouted up in the mid 1840's during the gold rush, but was nearly abandoned by the 1890's when veins of gold and silver seemed to dry up. The town experienced a second boom during the 1970's when a large silver mine was found. During this time Cold Springs had great prosperity and a large population, as the miners and business stimulated the economy, however when the precious metals and coal ran out a second time, Cold Springs suffered another recession of wealth and population, leaving many abandoned homes, factories, and businesses deep in the forests surrounding the town. In order to revive the economy, the Cold Spring's Mayor has voted to allow the Ministry Logging Company to set up a facility in the mountains a few miles out of town, and they've also recently built a large hatchery on banks of Sovereign River. As such the town has experienced a third boom of growth in the passed three years, however the town is still rather small. Cold Springs is rather isolated, with the nearest settlement being the slightly larger town of Warm Falls. Other nearby towns include the small college town of Beacon Hills, where Odie's mother was born, and a mountain town called North Point. Cold Springs, and Chapman County at large, is consider by Nemo to be a "Dead Zone", which is an area where no Hellgates exist for hundreds of miles. Despite this, the area seems to have strange goings on that cause some residents to experience a general feeling of unease, as well as sleepless nights. Points of Interest O'Dwyer Manor Also referred to as the Annesley Estate, and Casa de Odie. It was most recently purchased by Shane. According to various urban legends it is cursed or haunted. Sovereign Lake A large fresh water lake that is located within the deepest part of the Cold Springs valley. It is commonly cited as one of the most beautiful locations in the area, however the lack of direct sunlight ensures that it remains unpoplar with tourists. Several houses sit on the shore, including the O'Dwyer Manor. Minister Logging Company Grounds A very large logging site that operates in the woods a few miles south-west of Cold Springs. Though there are some in the town that dislike the logging that's going on, most of the town has enjoyed a massive economy surge due to the influx of truckers, businessmen and lumberyard workers that now live or pass through the town. |-| Wake Motel = An abandoned motel located deep in Cold Springs woods, it's about ten miles from town, with the next nearest location being The Round Up Gas Station. Despite the sign turning on automatically at night, it appears that the place has been abandoned for nearly a year or more, likely due to the lack of maintenance and its location being too far out of town for anyone to see it. Nemo, Yuri, Shane, and Troy stayed here for a few days before they moved into the O'dwyer Manor. While here Nemo put an Anchor Rune of Passage, allowing them to move from the Wake Motel to any other Rune of Passage he's previously placed. The Motel was also home to a stray dog that Nemo met, called Black. Wake Motel - Back Pool.jpg|What was once probably a nice pool area is now molded and disgusting. Wake Motel - Back Shot.jpg|Aerial shot of the back of the Wake Motel. Wake Motel - Overview.jpg|Frontal aerial shot of the Motel. Wake Motel - Street Shot.jpg|View from the driveway. |-| Darcy's Diner = Darcy's diner, it is the most popular eatery in Cold Springs and for good reason. The food here is cheap and the servings are portioned for lumbermen. Twice a year, during Summer and Winter, they hold the "All You Can Eat Pancake Festival". Darcy's Diner - Outside 1.jpg|The diner's small parking lot. During the pancake festival the parking lot is also where more tables and chairs are set up. Darcy's Diner - Outside 2.jpg|Outside of the diner. Darcy's Diner - Outside 3.jpg|The back lot. Full of old junk. Darcy's Diner - Outside 4.jpg|Shot of the parking lot. Darcy's Diner - Outside 5.jpg|Second shot of the parking lot. Darcy's Diner - Outside 6.jpg|Another shot of the front of the diner. Darcy's Diner - Inside 2.jpg|A shot from the table Nemo, Yuri, Shane, and Clara sat at. Darcy's Diner - Inside 1.jpg|A shot of the arcade machine and the juke box. |-| Woodside Cabins Motel = The Woodside Cabins Motel is the cheapest venue to stay at in Cold Springs. Created to accommodate truckers, lumberyard workers, train engineers, and businessmen who pass through the small town, and not whole families, which is why the rooms are small and separate from one another, to afford the residents some privacy sound sleep. The Minister Logging Company frequently books the motel for its employees, making open vacancies rare in recent months. Woodside Cabins - Front Office.jpg|Front Office Layout. Woodside Cabins - Motel Cabin.jpg|Cabin layout. Woodside Cabins - Overview 1.jpg|A shot of the motels during the day. |-| Draynor Manor = A manor that resides at the far edge of town, the Draynor Manor has long been one of the more mysterious mainstays of Cold Springs. Similar to the Annesley Estate (Shane's house), there are a few urban legends that surround the Draynor family's old mansion, as over the years people seem to have gone missing in the woods surrounding the location, usually campers or other visitors to Cold Springs. Draynor Manor 1F.jpg Draynor Manor 2F.jpg Draynor Manor Outside 01.jpg Draynor Manor Outside 02.jpg |-| Saint Beatrix d'Este = Saint Beatrix d'Este is a small catholic church, serving as Cold Spring's main religious venue. It is at the center of town, and many consider its tower a landmark then can use to get around and find their way, even during the darker hours of night. The Church has its own small cemetery, which is used to bury those that don't have family plots elsewhere in Cold Springs, and for the clergy themselves if they so wish it, as well as a small parking lot. It is overseen by the elderly Father Paul Gregory, who is well respected in town as a man of wisdom. He also serves on the town council. Father Paul lives in a tiny home on the church lot, and has lived there for nearly forty years. Saint Beatrix d'Este - Front.jpg|The front of the church, to the left is a parking lot. Saint Beatrix d'Este - Backside.jpg|The back of the church, where a small area for barbequing and socializing is. Saint Beatrix d'Este - Layout.jpg|The layout of the church proper. Saint Beatrix d'Este - Priest's House.jpg|The layout of the very modest home of Father Paul.